moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Monark
Background An “extremely credible source” once told me that I should attempt to reinstate the concept of a monarchy…to become king of this Macropolis. Korp was not…how you say…“thrilled” with the idea… So much so that they sent a number of guards to strike me from the face of the planet. Of course, those who fought me lost…very, VERY badly. My skills, you see, are beyond the extraordinary, and my IQ is the highest the world has ever SEEN -- so, naturally, those in my vicinity often feel rather ill at ease. It was a shame, really… If I HAD been crowned monarch, I COULD have helped clean up the slums -- just as Korp has always wished! Things being as they are, however, I chose to join up as an Agent -- a choice that I feel makes the most of my unique gifts to the world. ...What were we talking about again? Me? Good. Now...I do not blame you for being curious, but my accent is something I cultivated myself -- to emulate the greatest of all cultures, and to differentiate myself from the common herd. I feel it makes me sound superior...yet pleasant. Don’t you agree? Description Monark is an Agent in Modern Combat Versus and is an assassin. He is one of two Agents to use a sniper rifle in the game, the VON 7. He is easily recognized by his French accent, which he claims to have 'cultivated (himself), to emulate the greatest of all cultures.' His name derives from his (failed) attempt to govern a part of the Void (a 'Macropolis'). He is very efficient at long range combat and has a very high IQ. Weapon: Sniper Rifle Without using precision aiming, the VON 7 has very low accuracy with hip fire, but it has got very big range and damage. The rifle sight looks strange - but it is useful. The rifle has a few seconds of hesitation upon firing. Upon aiming at the target and starting to shoot, orange lines appear and move towards the center. Only when these lines meet to form a red hexagon does the VON 7 shoot. This delay in firing effectively removes quick-scoping. Note that this same delay does not occur when used during (the poorly accurate) hip fire mode. Double-tap action: Aim Down Sights TBA Ability: Pistol While Monark may not be suited for close quarters combat, he is equipped with a pistol, which is a more viable option to equip than a sniper rifle in close quarters, however the pistol has limited damage and ammunition. His pistol also allows him to move faster, especially when moving between sniping positions. Combat As one of two snipers in the game, Monark is efficient at very long range and can take down enemies from across the map. However, he is not suited for close quarters combat, so if the zone is in a small, constricted space, Monark will not be able to operate efficiently. As a result, Monark will rarely ever enter a zone, especially when it is contested, presenting little utility value to the team. Having more than one Monark on a single team will often result in a defeat for that team, as there will not be many other teammates to defend a zone. His VON 7 rifle possesses what is perhaps the poorest hip-fire mode out of all sniper rifles. In order to get a hit without using a scope, you need to be literally right in the enemy's face to be able to hit the enemy, unless you are very, very, very lucky. Using the VON 7 requires a lot of skill, coordination, and a bit of luck. When firing using the scope, you will need to hold the trigger until the targeting reticles come together to form what appears to be a hexagon, called a 'lock-on', taking approximately 3 seconds. Once the reticle is formed, the gun will fire, dealing heavy damage. Most enemies will take about 1-2 shots to the torso from the rifle, and in almost all cases a head-shot is a guaranteed instant kill, dealing double damage. This 'lock-on' mechanic is perhaps the most frustrating part of using Monark, as enemies will be constantly moving around, making it hard for the rifle to lock onto its target. Once an enemy is taken down, they will be able to see where you shot from, revealing your position. In most cases players will switch to agents like Ghost to quickly eliminate you at your sniping position, using abilities like Neural Cloak, so be sure to constantly switch up positions after every kill. Quotes When purchased * "Agent unlocked. Hm hm." When selected * "There is only one Monark!" * "Excellence...is a rarity. Hm?" * "The only correct choice." * "Look at me! I'm a masterpiece!" * "No one can compare." * "Consider this...a favor." When deployed * "Monark...hmph. The only name you need to know." * "It is not always about me...but it should be." * "Ugh... Must I socially engage? Can't we just commence the battle?" * "Bottle my fame and smell my glory!" * "Don't get distracted by all this. Worry about yourself." * "That outfit... Who dressed you?" Respawning * "Merde... Now, I am angry!" * "I was sabotaged!" * "Well... That was unpleasant." * "Merde. That was a faux pas." * "I blame the others for this disgrace." * "I will not be shamed again." Killing an enemy * "Ingrate!" * "Bottom feeder!" * "Degenerate." * "Ugh. Trash." * "C'est shit!" * "Do us all a favor. Stay dead." * "Triple kill!" * "Ha-HA! That is now three!" * "Eh-heh!" * "I have killed four!" * "Four enemies down!" * "FOUR down!" * "Five dead!" * "FIVE down!" * "Ah ha ha, fifth kill in a row!" * "Killing spree!" * "You can never be too greedy!" *long laugh* * "Oui, I am blessed with a gift!" * "Don't think your debt has been paid." (Revenge kill) * "I never forget a face." (Revenge kill) * "Ah... Perfection." (Revenge kill) * "Full circle." (Revenge kill) Activating ability * "Ah-ah-ah. Do not steal my kills!" * "Stand back. I will handle this!" * "Ha! My pistolé. My truest friend!" * "Do not stand in my way!" * "Au revoir!" (Enemy only) * "You are in my sights!" (Enemy only) Victory * "I expected no less!" * "The only outcome possible!" * "See? My arrogance is justified." * "Surprised? I am not." * "Ha. I carried them all the way, naturally." Defeat * "Disgraceful performance!" * "Clearly, my team was to blame!" * "I refuse to accept this!" * "Inconceivable..." Other * "Well, that is an obvious choice." (Leveling up) * "I expect no less." (Leveling up) * "My name is Monark. Need I say more?" (Leveling up) Quick Chat Group Up * "Over here!" * "I would stand near me now!" * "I demand your presence!" Ability Status * "Charging up!" * "Charging my pistolé!" * "Pistolé nearly ready!" * "Ability charged up!" * "Pistolé is charged!" * "Pistolé ready!" Affirmative * "But of course." * "Oui, oui." * "Yes, yes, yes." Thanks * "That was...acceptable." * "That was adequate." * "Huh, surprisingly competent." Hello * "Ah. Hello!" * "Hm. Bonjour." * "Enchanté." Voice Lines * "Ho ho. You are lucky to have me." * "I know the meaning of success." * "I make this look easy." Skins * Default * Elegant Statistics See also